


They only made it worse

by ZaphiraDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaphiraDragon/pseuds/ZaphiraDragon
Summary: Broaden in his search for anwers, finds a letter, that leads him to an other letter and an other and an other, and he wonders as he reads every word of each letter, what happend to the city and his habbitants? What happened to this so called "A", and why is it so important to never make a sound?





	They only made it worse

Monday, Winter.

To: whomever get's to read this.

1

As life may have it, _demons_ have invaded our city, and our population

has decreased greatly. Our fields can no longer hold any more bodies

and the chemicals can no longer contain the smell.

Our kids, all of them, are either dead or have been abducted, but we

no longer know, our ~~quiestioning~~ questioning only brings more death,

so we ask none.

Speaking no longer brings us relief, the only thing that we have is

our letters, but it's hard. Pens can only write so much, and paper can

contain so much words. Our hands con only write so much and our

hearts can only take so little.

In a way I'm glad, I've never heard the city this quiet before, and there

is more food for us... I guess ~~is~~ ~~I'ts~~ It's not good to think that the more

people are killed the more food there is for the rest of us but... for

people like us... food is the only thing keeping us alive.

Our wifes and husbands have been killed, or at least ~~of~~ some of us's

are, our kids are gone, there are only a few dozens of people left, I won-

der what _they'll_ do to us... Do _they_ have plans for us? Are _they_ just 

trying to torture us?... I don't know... hopefully God can have some

mercy on us and save us... but at this point, I'm not even sure if

he even exists.

A-

**The sound of paper folding takes away the entire silence from the room, a boy sitting in a dusty bed looks at the rest of the rolled paper that could be found in the bed. He takes and other rolled paper and opens it, ready to discover what truly happened to the Forgotten City.**


End file.
